School Daze
by Maetro
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Paige had never really understood that expression until this very moment, as she stood on the steps of Rosewood High School working up the courage to head inside. Paige is offered a coaching/teaching position at Rosewood High School, and has an unexpected ally in helping adjust from former student to teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I thought that I would come away from last week's episode and Paige's return with a fluffy one-shot about their time living together in California. Or maybe an angsty one about the demise of their relationship. Instead, I've had this scene floating around in my head for the past few days. I'm not sure where it's heading, but I'm curious to see how it pans out.

 **Synopsis** Paige gets the position at Rosewood High, and has an unexpected ally in adjusting to the transition from former student to teacher.

 **Chapter One**

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same._

Paige had never really understood that expression until this very moment, as she stood on the steps of Rosewood High School working up the courage to head inside, just as she had stood in front of these same steps nearly ten years ago as a nervous freshman. She was a far cry from her troubled fourteen year old self. No longer closeted, she had accepted her feelings for other women. Once could even say she had even embraced them, having dated both casually and seriously in the intervening years. She was a college graduate. An Olympic calibre swimmer. If not for the knee injury that sidelined her career, she would have been in Rio this summer. She was a grown as woman, comfortable and confident in her own skin.

And yet, here she was staring up at the school's facade feeling overwhelmed and out of place, just as she had so many years ago. Groups of students milled around her, laughing, joking and calling out to each other, the cacaphony of sounds making her anxious, setting her on edge. She still felt uneasy around large group of people, Somehow conviced that whey they whispered, they were whispering about her. When they laughed, they were laughing at her. She was still a bit of an outsider in this small, insular town.

So really, how much had changed?

As if the day day were actually on repeat, she caught side of a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her eye and when she glanced up, sure enough, Alison DiLaurentis was striding up the school walkway towards her, looking as cool and confident as ever in a flowing blue skirt that swirled and shimmied around her ankles and a white, peasant style blouse that hung perfectly off her frame. Sun glasses perched atop her head, and her purse dangled casually from the crook of her elbow. Her stride was easy, her posture sure. Her ever present poise firmly in place. The only thing missing was her band of not-so-admiring followers. Seeing Alison alone was unusual to the point of being jarring.

She slowed up as she approached, coming to a stop a foot or so away.

"Paige."

"Ali." She gave a polite nod of her head, nearly laughing at the irony of it all.

"Em said that you got the coaching job. I didn't realize you were starting today."

Paige tried not to wince at the way Alison caressed Emily's name. Or at the reminder that the two of them communicated readily. She wasn't sure exactly what her expectations had been upon returning to Rosewood. Although, she would have been lying if she said that a part of her hadn't been hoping she and Emily would be able to pick up where they left off, before things had gone sour. Their reunion had been bittersweet. A few really good memories mixed in with even more bad ones. The attraction was definitely still there, but their connection was tinged with nostalgia, and maybe a bit of sadness. As much as it pained her, Paige was coming to realize that many failed attempts at happiness might be a sign that things just weren't meant to be.

Realizing that Alison was still standing in front of her, expecting some kind of response, Paige nodded. "Yeah. All of the paperwork finally came through. Hackett requested a police check, can you believe that?" She had been a nearly model student, excelling in both academic and athletics. She got a full ride to Stanford. She had been an Olympic hopeful up until about a year ago.

Ali chuckled along with her. "So are you ready for this?"

Paige shrugged, and Alison nodded sagely.

"There's still time to change your mind. Hop the next plane back to California."

"Don't tempt me."

They were both quiet for a moment, and Paige realized that Ali had turned so she was standing beside her, also staring up at the school. She cast a sidelong glance over at her. Alison had always been self-possessed, and that had not changed. But, there was something different about her now. She seemed softer, somehow.

The crowd around them had mostly dispersed, only a few students lingered on the walkway or hovered at the top of the stone steps, the five minute warning bell would be ringing any minute now, and those last few would rush off to their homeroom classes.

Paige didn't have a class first period. As well as coaching she would also be teaching civics and history. She even had her own classroom on the third floor, as well as an office assigned to her as a member of the phys ed department. She had set up her classroom and her office over the weekend, when it was quiet, and there were no students milling about. She knew she should be heading up to the third floor for some last minute prep for the second period class that she did have, but at the moment she was rooted to the spot.

"Have you been into the teacher's lounge yet?"

Paige shook her head, embarrassed to admit that she had been unable to bring herself to step foot inside. The room had always held an aura of mystery back when she was a student. Even though she held a bachelor's degree in education she didn't have much actual experience in the classroom. Training had taken up too much of her time to even put herself on the sub list, let alone take on a full courseload. And after her accident, her energies had been devoted to her recovery.

"It's kind of a trip," Alison said, offering a conspiratoral smile. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Paige followed automatically as Alison started towards the door, then took a few hurried steps to catch up, bristling at the idea of having Alison lead her anywhere. They mounted the steps and both reached for the door. Paige's longer arms got her there first and she pulled it open, stepping aside to let Alison pass through first. The action more one of habit than a desire to be polite. Though she didn't fail to notice Alison's half-smile. Or maybe with a smirk. Sometimes it was one and the same with her. She stepped through behind her and caught up easily in two long strides.

The halls were empty, their foosteps echoing loudly off the metal lockers, and Paige kept half-expecting a teacher to come out and yell at them. As they rounded the corner, Mr. Krekowsky, her former Calculus teacher, stepped out of his classroom. He glanced up at the two of them as they passed and Paige's hand drifted, almost unconsciously, to her pocket. It was only after patting it that she remembered she didn't need a hall pass anymore. Mr Krekowsky nodded absently at them, distracted by the sheaf of paper in his hand. Beside her, Alison chuckled softly.

"Shut up," Paige muttured, though there was no malice in her words and she found herself fighting of a smile herself.

Alison hummed lightly in the back of her throat but said no more as they reached the door of the teacher's lounge. Paige pulled to a stop in front of it, staring at the simple wooden door like it held the secrets of the universe or some such nonsense. It was just a door, to a room. She didn't understand why she seemed incapable of opening it. After a long moment of almost reverent silence, Alison chuckled softly again and reached out with one hand, closing her fingers around the handle and giving the door a light tug. With the other hand she gave Paige a gentle push, sending her stumbling into the room. It was only Alison's hand fisting in the back of Paige's shirt that stopped her from falling flat on her face on the worn grey carpet.

There were a dozen or so teachers scattered around the room, spread out across the battered couch and arm chairs in the center, feet up on the coffee table in between, papers or computers open on their laps. A few eyes turned their way at the scuffle. Paige's cheeks heated in a blush and she dipped her head, avoiding eye contact. From beneath her lashes she surveyed the room. About the size of an average classroom, the space was unremarkable and not quite what she was expecting. The couch and chairs were the centerpiece of the room. A small kitchenette ran along the back wall, a long white counter with cupboards above and below played host to a coffee pot, microwave, and toaster oven. There was a sink and strainer to one side, and a fridge wedged into the corner of the other. A rectangle table took up most of the floor space to the left and a handful of desks, just like the kinds the students used, were arranged in a haphazard line to the right. A couple of them were occupied with teachers bent over laptops or papers. All told, it was sort of a let-down. Paige had heard rumors of a pool table, pinball and numerous other amenities that were not evident. She hovered in the doorway, waiting for one of the teachers to demand her out, but aside from the initial glance, none of them paid her any attention.

Alison used the hand on Paige's back to propel her forward, prodding her across the room to the coffee maker. It was only as they reached it that Paige realized one of the teachers was Aria's mom. Mrs Montgomery had been one of her favorites. But she was never quite sure how Mrs. Montgomery felt about her, considering her rocky past with Emily.

She was relieved when the older woman smiled warmly at her as she rose from her seat and approached.

"Paige McCullers," she said, holding her arms out for a hug. "Hacket said he was hiring a new swim coach, but imagne my surprise when it turned out to be you."

Paige stepped into her embrace. "Mrs. Montgomery. Nice to see you."

"Please, call me Ella. We're colleagues now."

"Ella," Paige corrected herself.

"Welcome to Rosewood. Or I guess, welcome back would be more appropriate."

Paige nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you settling in okay?"

"It's a little weird," she admitted, but was interrupted from continuing as Ali appeared at her elbow with a coffee mug in each hand. She handed one to Paige.

She accepted it with a smile and took an eager sip, needing the comfort and boost of the caffeing, and was suprised to realize it was exactly to her tastes. Black, but with a bit of sugar.

"Mmm, thank you." She glanced at Alison, who squeezed her arm before wrapping both hands around her own mug, not drinking it but lifting it to her face and seeming to soak up the steam.

Ella watched the exchange curiously, but did not comment. After a moment of uneasy silence she excused herself, saying she had to prep for class, but not before making Paige promise to join her for lunch sometime soon. Paige accepted the invitation, and another hug, before Ella pat Alison on the should and slipped away, leaving the two of them cradling their coffee mugs in silence.

"Come on, let's sit." Alison grabbed her hand and guided her across the room to the table, which was empty. Paige followed blindly, eyes drawn to the strong, pale fingers wrapped around her own, taken aback by the warmth they emanated. And how she kind of missed it when they pulled away.

So, a little WTF right? But, is anyone interested in me persuing this unusual pairing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for taking a chance on a crazy idea. Your support and encouragement means a lot.

Nyxxyn I can't say that I blame you for hating Alison. As a person, she's pretty horrible. Though as a character to write she's fascinating. And I agree, her treatment of her "friends" and Paige was terrible, but I'm going to do my best to explore that and hopefully redeem her. So, thank you, for putting aside your Ali hate and taking a chance on this story. I'm a Paige fan too, so you can trust I'm not going to do anything too bad to her.

Guest: So, it was you who put this thought into my head? I wondered where it came from. I hope that I do this pairing justice, since you've been waiting for it for so long.

Guest I'm glad you think so. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Guest Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.

Guest Is that a good Ahh, or a bad ahh?

NYEEE Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the opening. As you said, there aren't a lot of Paige/Ali stories, so it's kind of unchartered territory for me but it's an interesting ship.

 **Chapter 2**

They sipped their coffees in companionable silence. Paige appreciated that Alison didn't try fill it with conversation. The situation was surreal enough with having to make small talk. When Alison had finished her drink she let out a soft sigh and rose from her seat.

"I have senior comp next period. I should go and get set up."

Paige glanced at the watch on her wrist and noted that it was just under ten minutes until the next bell. She should be heading upstairs as well.

"Good luck today," Alison said. "I'm in room 203, if you need anything. But, I'm sure you'll do great." She squeezed Paige's shoulder lightly as she passed and was gone before Paige could process the compliment, or the gesture or could formulate a response. All she could do was lean back in her chair and watch Alison's retreating back. Once she had turned the corner out of sight Paige felt conspicious sitting alone. She glanced around the room at the handful of other teachers, none of whom were paying her any attention. It still didn't make her feel any more comfortable sitting at the table alone. It was an old hang-up. One Paige had worked hard to overcome, but being back in Rosewood was bringing up all sorts of old feelings and habits she had thought were long behind her. Sighing softly Paige drained the last of her coffee and pushed herself to her feet.

Her footsteps echoed loudly in the deserted hallways as she made her way to her classroom and she couldn't help but glance up every few feet, expecting a teacher to come out and yell at her before she reminded herself that she was a teacher. The route to her classroom took her past her old locker, and she paused in front of it for a moment, tracing the lock with her finger before shaking off the nostalgia and continuing on her way.

The bell rang as she was unlocking her door and the hallways flooded with students. Soon the air was filled with a cacaphony of sound, laughter and voices, books banging against metal and lockers slamming closed. She slipped into her classroom, leaving the sounds behind her. The fact that she had her own classroom was still sinking in. She felt a bit like an interloper as she sat down at the worn wooden desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out her attendance folder and lesson plans.

The noise from outside began to trickle in as students began making their way into the classroom, coming in in groups and pairs, continuing their conversations as they settled into seats or dropped their bags on desks to claim them and hovered nearby, talking to friends. The final warning bell rang and a few stragglers hurried in. Paige waited another moment, giving everyone a chance to settle in before standing. She glanced over the sea of unfamiliar faces, twenty six students out of the roughly eighty kids she was going to teach today, and wondered how she was ever going to learn all of their names never mind make a difference in their lives. She shook the feeling off, knowing now was not the time to be dwelling on such things.

"Good morning, class," she called out, her voice carrying easily over the din without a hint of waver, which she prided herself on. She was nervous, but also excited. And she knew how important the first few minutes were. If she didn't command their attention now, she would never gain their resepect. "My name is Ms. McCullers and this is American History."

The conversation dropped off and by the time she had finished talking, the room was silent. She noticed a few students perk up at her name, which made her heart flop in her chest, but she ignored it and powered on, handing out her course outline and going over her expectations for the semester.

She couldn't dwell on their recognition. These kids were all to young to know firsthand the stuff that had gone on here when Paige was in high school but no doubt at least a few of them had older brothers and sisters who had shared the gossip around the dinner table. Not to mention her rising star had gotten some press here. Local girl does good always made for some headlines. Many of her teamates and relatives had made a point of keeping her apprised of that. The teasing had ben endless. And she was sure her accident had gotten some coverage as well. She knew that those who didn't know her story would be quickly filled in by their friends, that she would be a google search topic by dozens of students by the end of the day. Which was fine. As long as it wasn't a distraction in her classroom. She needed to guide their attention away from her past Rosewood and get them focused on the subject at hand.

It seemed to be working, there was minimal whispering as she ran them through the various assignments and essays they would need to complete. They all appeared be be paying as much attention as teenagers ever paid in class. Things were going well. She hoped that it was an indication of how the rest of her classes would go.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Paige went through her spiel twice more before lunch The students had been respectful and seemingly receptive, though she knew that today was only the first day and that everyone was just settling in. She suspected that things would not be running so smoothly in a week or so, but she'd take the win for now.

She exited her classroom and made it to the entrance of the the cafeteria before she came to her senses. Luckily, the hall had mostly emptied and the students inside where focused on finding their friends and getting their meals that nobody noticed her abrupt aboutface as she turned and made her way first back to her classroom to retrieve the lunch she had brought, and then to the teachers lounge.

The room was much more crowded now than it had been that morning. Most of the tables were full, and a small crowd had gathered around the small kitchenette, making coffee, preparing lunches and exchanging first day gossip. Paige clutched her briefcase tightly in both hands as she surveyed the room, looking for an empty space, feeling very much like a nervous freshman searching for a lunchtable in the cafeteria. She was sure she looked like one too, if anyone were inclined to glance her way. Her gaze swept over the faces but even the familiar ones, those of teachers who had been here during her time as a student, weren't exactly welcoming. She was sure if she approached they'd be polite and allow her to sit, but Paige knew she would feel out of place and ill at ease.

Her gaze crossed Alison's, who was sitting alone at a small round table in the corner, which seemed unusual but not surprising. It was uncommon to see Alison not surrounded by a gaggle followers but Paige imagined that the other woman was in a similar situation, not quite belonging to the group of older teachers. Many of whom had been teaching during her short time as a student here.

Alison cocked her head to the side, eyebrow raising in question even and Paige let out a relieved sigh. Then caught herself and wondered when exactly Alison had become a welcome sight. She resisted the urge to pinch herself, because only in a dream would something like that be the case. It didn't stop her from crossing the room and dropping into the chair across from her.

"Things going well in the trenches?" Alison asked, pulling her lunch containers a little closer to herself to give Paige some room.

"So far. Though I feel like I just jinxed myself, saying that." Paige let ouf a soft laugh and knocked wood. Alison's eyebrow raised a little at the supersticious gesture, a smile playing at her lips, but she didn't comment. "How about you?"

Alison shrugged one shoulder. "Not to bad, for a first day. Aside from my first period, I've got all freshman this term. Right now they're all terrified, so they're behaving. Give it a couple days though..."

Paige nodded. "I was just thinking that." She pulled her lunch bag out of her briefcase and began unpacking.

"Well, that looks more interesting than my salad," Alison commented, leaning across the table slightly to get a glimpse at Paige's chicken pot pie and mashed potatos.

"Leftovers," she said with a shrug sectioning off a piece of the pie and sliding it towards Alison, who took it with a smile of thanks and pushed a chocolate chip cookie towards her in return.

"Mmm. This is pretty good," she said around a mouthful, having abandoned her salad in favor of the flaky pastry.

"Top secret McCullers family recipe."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. The deli counter at Old Mill's Grocery."

Alison let out a startled laugh, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, which was full.

"Sorry," Paige offered up a sheepish smile

Alison waved her off as she reached for her water bottle and took a long sip. "So, the McCullers are not the culinary type?"

Paige snorted and shook her head. "Not in the least."

Her parents had never had the time, too busy with work and social engagements and Paige had never had the need to learn. When she was living at home, there was always take out and frozen dinners available. When she was a student her meals had been provided by the school until she'd moved out of the dorms, and then she'd reverted back to her old ways of take out and frozen dinners. The only time in her life she'd ever really made an effort in the kitchen had been those couple of years that she'd ben living with Emily...Paige shook the thoughts aside. That was not a path she wanted to go down, especially not sitting across a table from Alison DiLaurentis.

"And you?"

Alison shook her head. "If it weren't for my grandmother in Georgia, I wouldn't have even known what home cooking was."

"We used to go out for dinner on holidays," Paige said. "Thanksgiving, Christmas. Easter. We had our meals at a restaurant."

"My parents used to have ours catered," Alison countered. "But it was never traditional holiday fare. Instead of turkey it was cornish game hens. It wasn't ham but seafood and scallops. The only time I got a holiday meal was..." Alison trailed off, looking stricken.

"What?" Paige leaned forward in her seat and kept her voice low in concern.

Alison waved her hand and shook her head. "It's nothing. Never mind," she said, turning her attention back to the meal in front of her. "This pot pie really is delicious."

But Paige would not be put off so easily. "No, Ali. What is it?" she reached out and gave her wrist a gentle squeeze.

Alison paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. "The only time I got a holiday meal was at school, when Emily would bring me leftovers."

Paige rocked back in her seat. It was odd, but also fitting, that Emily would be the first subject to derail a conversation between them.

"Pam does make a really good roased turkey," she said, trying to shake it off and get things back onto an even keel.

Alison nodded. "That is true. And her garlic mashed potatos?"

"I know, right?"

The two of them exchanged small conspiratorial smiles, and Paige's head spun at what was happening. Was she really talking and joking and smiling with Alison DiLaurentis at lunchtime at Rosewood High School? Forget a dream. This must be some kind of parallel universe.

The connversation kind of petered out after that, neither one of them really knowing what else to say. But, Paige was okay with that. The silence wasn't that awkward, and it was better than sitting alone.

As odd as it was to contemplate she couldn't avoid the fact that she welcomed the company, and was having a more enjoyable lunch period sitting with Alison than she would have if she had taken a seat at one of the other tables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's taken a chance on this story. I know that this is an unusal pairing and I'm not really sure where this idea came from but I'm invested in it now, and I hope that you guys enjoy whatever unfolds.

 **Chapter Three**

The rest of Paige's day passed without incident. It wasn't long before she found herself bidding goodbye to her last batch of students for the day and packing up to head home herself. She lingered in her classroom, sitting at her desk marveling over the fact that she had a classroom. That she had a desk. She'd spent half the day feeling like she was barely older than her students,definitely not old enough to be commanding their attention, their respect and the other half feeling every inch of the generation gap. The fact that she was a teacher was surreal enough. But that she was a teacher here in Rosewood even more so.

Listening to their chatter and laughter as they gathered their things and prepared to leave for the day, the clang of lockers and the squeak of shoes on over-polished floors she was transported back to her years here, while simultaneously feeling a world away from those days.

When the sea of students had thinned to a trickle she gathered up her things and headed out. She recognized a few of the kids from her classes, though names still escaped her, and she nodded as she passed, feeling a little thrill of amusement as she watched them straighten their posture or lower their voices just a bit. Not that she let on. She kept her expression cooly professional even as she felt laughter bubbling in her throat. Paige wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to remain stoic, but luckily she was almost outside. Just as she rounded the corner into the main foyer she caught sight of Alison leaning against the wall by the doors. Her attention was on the cell phone in her hand, seemingly oblivious to the students and facutly alike passing her by.

As Paige approached she glanced up, and pushed herself off the wall, tucking her phone into her purse as she did so. It was almost like she had been waiting for Paige. Except, that was ridiculous. Because there was no way that Alison DiLaurentis would be waiting for her. Maybe not so ridculous, a niggling voice in the back of her head countered. Paige did her best to shut it down quickly, though she couldn't deny the small sliver of pleaure she felt at the possibility that it might be true. The reaction threw her. For all that their interactions had gone smoothly today, and her presence at lunch had been a welcome sight, this was still the same woman who had made life a living hell for her, for a lot of people, for years. Yet despite warning herself that it would be best to remember that, Paige knew instinctively that this was not the same Alison she had known so many years ago. She had changed. And thought it went against all reason, Paige couldn't help but feel like she could trust her.

"Hey," she greeted, her lips turning up in a smile. It was not the smile of old that Paige remembered, smug and sly and cruel. It was warm and open. Her whole face lit up with her, her eyes shining. "You made it through the day."

"Who would've thought, right?"

"Not me, that's for sure."

The exchange didn't have the same bite to it that many of their previous interactions fact, both of them were grining. Paige couldn't shake the impression that not only was Alison glad to see her, but that she was proud of her for having a successful first day. It was both unnerving and heartwarming.

"How did the rest of your day go?" Paige asked, as they fell into step and headed outside.

She listened as Alison railed against her last period class, offering up soft murmurs of sympathy as they ambled along the walkway towards the faculty lot. It was as they reached the edges of it that she realized they were both walking so slowly, and on her part at least it was because she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. And as much as she tried to tell herself it was just because she didn't relish the thought of going home to her apartment and spending the evening alone watching tv and eating take out amongst the piles of still packed moving boxes, she knew that it was more about whose company she was keeping than the thought of having company in and of itself.

Paige wondered if Alison didn't feel the same way herself. She knew that the other woman had moved back home. It had to feel lonely in that big, rambling house. It should have upset her, the possibility that Alison had latched onto her not of any real interest in being friends but out of convience. They were both a good decade, at least, younger than the rest of the teachers at Rosewood. And by all accounts her relationship with the other girls was strained. Like Paige, Alison was something of an outcast. The thought of potentially being used by Alison was almost comforting. It was in line with what she was familiar with. It was easier to process. And wasnt it, in a sense, what Paige herself was doing? Seeking out Alison's company because she was a familiar face.

"Did you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

The words were out before Paige had even decided if she truly wanted to ask them. And now Alison was turning towards her, eyebrows arched and eyes wide, lips parted into a small o, a classic expression of suprise, and it was too late for her to call them back. She shifted from one foot to the other under Alison's gaze, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up and as the seconds ticked on and still no answer was forthcoming. She ducked her head, wondering if this had all been some kind of game to Alison. If all today had been was some elaborate attempt to gain Paige's trust just to shoot her down, making today just like freshman year after all. But, even as anger and shame flared through her she reasoned that nothing about today had been elaborate. A pleasantly exchanged words was not part of some grand scheme.

"Sure. Just, not The Brew, okay?"

Paige's head shot up as Alison's answer came just before she was about to mutter a "nevermind" and scurry over to her car.

"Too many students," Alison added.

"Um. Right. Do you know a place?" Paige stuttered over her words like an adolescent asking for a first date. It was irritating. And embarrassing. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'll follow you." She dangled her car keys to emphasize her point.

"Actually, can I get a ride? I walked in to work today."

"Um. Okay. Of course." Paige sprang into action, clicking her car unlocked and ushering Alison towards it. She pulled over the passenger side door and held it open, a guiding hand to the small of Alison's back helping her inside. It was only as Alison smirked up at her from the passenger side seat and made a comment about chivalry not being dead did she realize what she had just done. Cheeks flaming, Paige shut the door with a little more force then necessary and made her way around the front to the drivers side. She slid into her seat and jammed the key into the ignition. The car roared to life and, with only a brief glance in the review mirror at the mostly deserted parking lot, she pulled out of her space, her actions jerky and somewhat uncoordinated under the unwavering stare of her passenger. She didn't have to look over to know that Alison was still smirking, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Fuck off," she muttered, though there was no real heat to her words.

Alison let out a soft chuckle, but diverted her gaze. When Paige no longer felt the pinpricks along her skin that came from eyes being on her she glanced over and found Alison was distracted by the radio, repeatedly stabbing her finger at the button that was supposed to call up her favorite stations.

"Yeah, the radio doesn't work." Alison jumped at the sound of her voice, and it was Paige's turn to chuckle. "There are some cd's tucked into the visor though." She nodded in that direction, then turned her attention to merging into traffic as Alison turned down her sun visor to peruse her selection.

"Quite the eclectic collection," Alison commented, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Hey, I made a cross country road trip in a car with a radio that doesn't work. I needed some variety to keep me going," Paige defended with a shrug.

"I understand that. I guess I just never pegged you as a boyband fan."

Paige just barely held back a snort. She had never been a boyband fan. That cd had been left in the visor by an ex-girlfriend some months ago and had never been removed because she enjoyed garnering just this reaction from unsuspecting passengers.

"I am a woman of varied tastes," she said, quirking an eyebrow when Alison met her gaze in the review mirror.

"Evidently." Alison pulled the cd from it's holder and slid it into the cd player, the machine clicked a few times and then whirred to life as it caught the cd. The faint stains of the soft, acoustic guitar intro of one of the quintiessenal slow jams of their adolescent years filling the interior of the car. It wasn't a song Paige had paid much attention to at the time, and it was one she had delighted in making fun of every time her ex had put this cd on. But today it felt oddly nostalgic.

She was suddenly struck with an image of herself at twelve years old standing on the sidelines of her first middle school dance, the only time in memory where she wasn't in the middle of things on a gymnasium floor, trying to blend in with the shadows as the dim interior grew even darker and the music slowed. Her classmates began to pair off, one by one. Her best friend at the time among one of the first couples to materialize on the dance floor. She shifted uncomfortably in her borrowed dress and too tight shoes, eager and afraid in equal measure that some boy would ask her to dance. She didn't have the words or the understanding to explain why she didn't get butterflies when any of the boys in her class looked her way, but she blushed and stuttered at the attention of a pretty girl. All she knew was she didn't really want to shuffle awkwardly on the dance floor with one of her classmates, bodies tense and heart beating with expectation. But she didn't want to be the only girl who wasn't asked. Her stomach clenched and dropped as slowly the crowd on the sidelines grew thinner and thinner. Her throat itched and her eyes burned but she refused to show her upset. And then, out of nowhere Andrew Campbell appeared by her side with a goofy, eager grin on his face, his request to dance a full octave higher than his normal speaking voice. Her first slow dance had been to this song. It hadn't been the monumental occasion that so many of her friends had made it out to be. She didn't figure out why until three years later when she shared her first slow dance with Emily. Also at a school dance in the gymnasium. But this time it contained all the fluttering butterflies, sweaty palms and racing hearts that everyone else had boasted about, but had been missing back then.

"My first slow dance was to this song," Alison mused softly. "Seventh grade."

Paige wondered if it had been at the same dance. "Me too. Andrew Campbell."

"Really?" Her voice litlted with amusement. "Wouldn't have suspected that."

Paige shrugged and offered up a wry grin. It was a long time ago now. She could look back on her struggle and confusion about coming out with a lighter gaze.

"What about you? Who was your first dance with?" she asked, not unaware of how surreal this conversation, this moment was.

"Spencer."

She glanced over, awaiting elaboration, but Alison merely raised her eyebrows.

"Hastings?" Paige nearly swerved off the road in suprise, a curse falling from her lips as she jerked the wheel back in the right direction. Rather than being alarmed at their near miss, Alison burst into laughter.

"If you could see your face right now." She wiped at her eyes and broke into another peal of laughter.

Paige huffed, but she could feel her lips turning up in a smile. "Wouldn't have suspected that." She parrotted Alison's words back to her. "You gotta tell me this story."

"Not much of a story to tell. It was our first dance. Neither one of us wanted to look like we didnt know what we were doing so we practiced in her room the night before."

Paige glanced over, trying to determine if Alison was pulling her leg but her poker face was as impenetrable as always. "Seriously?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Yes. Seriously." Alison laughed softly. "What?"

"That's kinda gay," she blurted at Alison's prodding. "Sorry," she muttered as soon as the words were out.

A charged silence fell between them and for a long moment Paige avoided Alison's gaze, afraid that she'd crossed a line with her. Events that had unfolded in high school had led her to believe that Alison wasn't strictly straight but last Paige had heard, she had only actually dated men and she had no idea where she actually fell on the issue. Not that it was any of her business. Or her concern.

"You think?"

Paige's gaze slid over at Alison's lighthearted jab, only to find the other woman looking back at her. There was something meaningful in her gaze. It took a moment for Paige to get it. The realization that Alison was confessing something hitting her like a lightning bolt.

"Oh. Okay. Wow." She swallowed hard, wracking her brain for something to say. She was both honored and confused that Alison had decided to share this with her. The information was somehow both surprising and not.

She remembered Emily telling her about how Alison had kissed her, had allowed Emily to kiss her under the guise of practise. At the time she had thought it was just typical, Alison cruel and unusual bullshit. The same as her name calling and bullying and manipulations. But perhaps it had been more than that. It was almost unfathomable, but Paige was forced to take a moment to consider that Alison might have been just and lost and confused in high school as the rest of them.

Paige supposed that was the difference between herself and Alison. She'd been so afraid of her secret getting out that she'd buried it deep down where no one, not even herself, could find it while Alison had hid in plain sight. It had always been her way.

She honestly didn't know what to do with what Alison had just told her. Didn't know what to say.

"You're going to have to give me some direction here," she said finally, putting this newfound information aside for a moment in favor of getting Alison to tell her what their destination was. She had a feeling that they would come back to the issue later, once she had time to process the information but for now it was just too much for her to deal with.

Alison blinked at her, thrown by the sudden shift in their conversation but recovered quickly and directed her to make a right at the next light. The next few minutes were filled with Alison guiding Paige through a series of turns until they arrived at a coffee shop in the next town over. Much like The Brew in aesthetic but without the familar faces of their students filling the tables and booths.

Paige pulled into a spot by the door and the two of them climbed out of the car. Once again she was struck by how surreal this moment was, walking side by side towards a coffee shop with Alison. And not because they just happened to be heading in at the same time but because they were going there, together. She resisted the urge to pinch herself to see if this was some kind of weird fever dream, instead reaching for the door and pulling it open to usher Alison inside.

If Alison was feeling it too she didn't let on. She strode through the door with her usual breezy grace, approaching the counter with a broad smile that left the poor kid behind the counter startstruck and fumbling as he began making her coffee.

"Be nice," Paige murmured into Alison's ear as she shifted into place beside her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Alison offered the kid another beaming grin as she handed him some cash. Paige watched on in both concern and amusement as he fumbled the bills and then her change as he handed it back to her. It wasn't until Alison was sliding a cup across the counter in her direction that Paige realized that she had bought one for both of them.

For a moment she thought about refusing or offering to pay for hers. She didn't like the idea of being indebted to Alison, even for something as small and insignificant as a cup of coffee.

"It's just coffee," Alison said, as if reading her mind. "If it bothers you so much, you can get it next time," Alison said as she breezed pas her.

Paige stared dumbfounded at her back before shaking it off. Chagrined, Paige picked up her cup and followed Alison over to a small round table by the window.

"Thank you," she said as she slid into the seat across from her. Alison inclined her head in her direction, offering up a small smile.

They sipped their coffees in comfortable silence. Paige did her best not to let her mind wander into overdrive and tried to just enjoy the moment, as unexpected and unorthodox as it might be.

"Paige, I need to apologize to you."

Alison's words immediately put her on guard. She sat up a little straighter in her chair and placed her cup on the table, squaring it directly in front of her. She couldn't help but glance around her, wondering if this whole meeting had been a sham and the apology was some kind of warning.

Alison reached across the table and touched her hand. The shock of Alison's fingers against the back of her hand pulled her gaze back to the woman across the table from her.

"For everything I did to you, back when we were in high school. I'm sorry."

Paige sagged back in her chair and studied Alison's face. The other woman held her eye steadily. Everyhing about her expression, the wide, open gaze and her posture, leaning forward, reaching out to her, spoke of sincerity and truth. But, Paige knew how good Alison was at feigning earnesty.

"You already apologized for that. Years ago."

"We both know I didn't mean it back then."

Paige nodded, accepting the confirmation of what she had always suspected. She'd never believed that Alison had changed. She'd known that the apology was contrived, a show to gain sympathy and forgiveness from Emily more than herself. And yet despite Alison's disingenousness, Paige had been honest in her words. She had hated Alison for a very long time. But she'd also let it go. Not as much for Alison's sake but for her own. She had harboured a grudge for so long but she was done with that. There were bigger and better things in life outside of Rosewood and she didn't want to miss out on any of it because she was wrapped up in some petty, high school mean girl bullshit. Even if that petty, high school mean girl made Regina George look like Mother Teresa.

"But you mean it now?"

Despite her question, Paige knew it to be true. From their limited interactions today Paige could tell that Alison had changed. She didn't know what prompted it, but she could feel the difference. Even though she didn't need Alison's apology, she appreciated that the other woman was willing to offer it. It showed a strength of character that she wasn't willing to just sweep their entire past under the rug. While they might need to address some things down the road if this friendship or whatever it was progressed, for now the sincere words were enough.

"I do," Alison said, giving her hand a soft squeeze for emphasis.

"Than I forgive you," Paige said, turning her hand over beneath Alison's and returning the pressure.

"Thank you." Alison nodded, offering a small smile of thanks before removing her hand from Paige's and reaching for her coffee cup. "To new beginnings?" She raised her cup in toast.

"To new beginnings." Paige tapped the rim of her cup against Alison's.


End file.
